Video games, such as RPGs and the like, typically include a game character that proceeds through the game while one or more physical conditions of the character, such as injury, strength and/or stamina, are monitored by the game. For example, such video games have monitored the level of injury that a character has sustained during gameplay by, for instance, engaging in fights with enemy characters. Such video games have also been programmed to cause the game to end as a result of the player reaching a certain threshold for one or more of the monitored physical conditions, such as level of injury. In other words, if a player's injury level rises to a predetermined level, the player may be considered by the game to have been killed during gameplay or injured to a point that the player cannot continue the game. While these and other similar features have been successful in video games, game developers continue to seek new, interesting, exciting and/or challenging features for video games. The present invention was developed in order to meet this need for new gameplay features.